


Eight-Foot Demon Wife/Girlfriend

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: And some tickling, Cecily is a cuddly person, Cecily is a good mom, Cecily is my version of the ex wife if you couldn't tell, F/F, F/M, Playing Darts, Sabrina is their daughter btw, it didn't reach many people lol, mention of hospitals and doctors, mentions of food, oh yeah also, post-divorce stories, pre-divorce, sorry about all of the Schneep tags, the braiding of hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: In some of my scrapped concepts, Henrik's ex-wife was a demon. So take these I guess.
Relationships: Cecily Evans/Stacy Brody, Henrik Schneeplestein/Cecily Evans, Stacy Brody/Cecily Evans, Stacy Brody/Original Female Character(s), implied past Chase Brody/Stacy Brody, past Henrik Schneeplestein/Cecily Evans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Exhaustion and Dino Nuggies (Henrik x Cecily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Henrik comes home exhausted, and Cecily is understanding.

Henrik sighed as he closed the front door to his house. He couldn't even be bothered to take off his shoes as he flopped onto the couch. Letting out a noise of frustration, he grabbed a pillow and plunked his face down onto it. There was rustling from the kitchen, then Cecily walked into the room.  
She had to duck and twist through the doorway, but eventually she sat down next to the couch. "Are you okay, Hen?" she asked quietly. "What's wrong?" Her husband lifted his head and smiled weakly at her.  
"Tough day at work," he mumbled. "Everyone was just so rude today..." Cecily gently stroked his back and tilted her head.  
"That sucks," she said quietly. "But hey, tomorrow is your day off, Dear. You can unwind tonight." That made Henrik smile even wider and move his head to meet her other hand.  
"Thank you, Cecily. And you're right." He sat up now, and Cecily cautiously sat on the couch next to him. "Can you, um..." Cecily understood what he wanted.  
"Of course!" she replied, and there was a little poof. When the cloud of grey disappeared, she was in her (much more manageable) human form. She hugged Henrik, and they stayed like that for a minute for two. Then, she got up again and there was another poof. "I made chicken nuggets for Sabrina, do you want some too?"  
"That sounds good." Henrik got up as well and followed her into the kitchen. Sabrina was sitting in her highchair and playing with a few dinosaur nuggets on her trey. "Hello, Sabrina!"  
"Daddy!" Sabrina squealed. "Look, nuggies!" She waved one in Henrik's face, and he giggled. He couldn't imagine life without his kid.  
"I see," he said, ruffling her hair. Henrik wrapped his arms around his wife as best he could and pressed a kiss into her back. "I love you, Cecily."  
"I love you too, Henrik," she muttered back, sighing happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pre-divorce, in case anyone was confused. I just...really love their relationship.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	2. Braid (Stacy x Cecily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a hot day, and Stacy and Cecily are bored. Fluff ensues again.

Stacy was sitting in the floor of her bedroom. The AC was cranked all the way up, but even that wouldn't stop the heatwave beating down upon the town today. She scrolled through her phone, trying to entertain herself.  
Someone knocked on her door. That was weird, since Chase had the kids today. Stacy frowned at the door, then called "come in!"  
Cecily opened the door and closed it behind her. Oh. She'd forgotten that she'd invited Cecily over. The two women grinned at each other, and Cecily plopped down next to her. "Hey, Babe. Crazy weather today, huh? Can't believe how fuckin' hot it is outside."  
"I know, right? It's too hot today to do anything." Smiling now, Stacy stretched her arms and back. "I kinda wanna take a nap. What about you?"  
"I don't know. Maybe a cold shower or something?" Shrugging, Cecily got up and began to search on Stacy's desk for something. Stacy was confused once more.  
"Whatcha looking for?" she asked, and Cecily suddenly turned back and sat behind her. "What're you doing?"  
Cecily showed her a hairtie that she'd grabbed. "I wanna braid your hair!" she replied. "Is that okay?"  
"Sure." It was a little too hot to just keep her hair down anyways, so why not? She was given the tie, and there a familiar poof behind her. "Oh, are you-?"  
"Yeah, I'm too tired to keep up that form." Four large fingers combed through her hair, then split it into three sections. The familiar feeling of her hair being played with felt comforting, but Stacy couldn't place why. She leaned into Cecily, who chuckled.  
Then, Cecily's other hand beckoned for the hairtie. Stacy gave it to her, and her girlfriend secured the braid at the bottom. Her hair fell onto her back. The demon woman hugged her from behind and nuzzled into her neck, all while Stacy leaned back into her touch.  
"I love you," Cecily mumbled, pressing her lips to Stacy's cheek. Then, she tilted Stacy's face and kissed her on the lips. They stayed like that, breathing softly and kissing and Cecily's arms gently squeezing her girlfriend's body. At last, she pulled away. "You're adorable."  
"So are you," Stacy whispered back. "And I love you too." Her girlfriend's arms wrapped around her again, and she sighed. Today wasn't so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I think I'm the only person who ships the ex-wives. I don't know why, but hey, it exists now.  
> This chapter was based on a dream I had of Korekiyo braiding my hair.  
> (Quick side note: please don't be creepy, guys!)  
> I hope you guys enjoy it!


	3. Just Playing Darts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They play darts and Cecily is a cuddle monster. That's it, that's the story. It's a little gay and I'm tired.

Cecily threw her dart at the board, getting a bullseye right off the bat. She turned and grinned at her friends. Then, she turned back and threw another dart, getting close to her first one.

"Great job!" Stacy said as Cecily got behind them. "I wish I could do that." They watched Chase pull the darts out of the board and giggled when he nearly fell backwards. "Jeez, how hard did you throw those things?"

"Sorry," she mumbled, then she went to pull the other dart out. Of course it was easy for her. She gave it to Chase. "Here you go."

"Thanks!" He stood back at the spot they'd marked and threw his first dart. It flew through the air and hit the board, then bounced to the floor. Chase turned a few shades of red and quickly picked it up and threw it again. This one also fell to the ground. Henrik and Stacy were laughing in the background.

"Here," Cecily said quietly, putting a hand on Chase's arm. She moved it back and forth and showed him how to properly throw his dart. All the while, Chase was almost as red as the brim of his hat. "Now try again."

He threw his dart and got close to a bullseye. "Thanks..." he whispered, still red. Henrik was wheezing behind them.

"Okay, okay, me next," he managed to say between gasps. The good doctor stood at the marker before turning and flinging his dart. It went right above Chase's dart hole. He readied the other one and threw that one as well, getting closer to the center now.

"Stace, you're next!" Cecily cried, putting an arm around her friend. There was a little _poof_ , and she was now staring down at her. "C'mon..."

Stacy finally stared up at her and smiled. "Fine, fine, I'll do it, she said, picking up the darts from the table and throwing one. She wasn't much for games, but didn't want to be a buzzkill. Her first dart stuck around the edge, and the second got close to the center. "Well, what'dya know?"

"Good job, dude." Chase patted her back and kissed her cheek. "See? You're better than you thought." There was a shout and a laugh, and they both turned to look.

Henrik was on the couch and gasping for breath, shielding his stomach. Cecily hulked over him and was tickling his sides. " _Cec-Cecily_!"

After a few more seconds of tickling, Cecily relented. She tried to nuzzle his neck but noticed that her horns poked him. Then, she crawled on top of him and hugged him instead, kissing his face. "I love you, Henny..."

"I love you too, Dear..."

Stacy and Chase both cooed a little _"awww..."_ as they watched the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cecily is✨cuddly✨ and I wish she was real. In other news, I was considering writing Stacy as a demigirl because I'm projecting, but decided not to.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	4. One Word (Stacy x Cecily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Stacy had to describe her and Cecily's relationship with one word, it would be "strange."

If Stacy had to use one word to describe her relationship with Cecily, it would be "strange."

Not because they were both women, of course! No, Stacy didn't care about that. Women are cute! She loved her girlfriend so much, and she really didn't care about what anyone else thought.

And it wasn't because she was coming out of a divorce. Or the fact that Cecily was also a divorcee. Or that their ex-husbands were best friends. Or that both women were still friends with their ex-husbands. If anything, that made them happier! They could still have their families together.

It wasn't even that Cecily was "more attractive" than her. Sure, she got a little jealous sometimes, but it was really nothing. She showered her girlfriend with affection the same way she'd showered Chase with affection. It's what she deserves.

The strange thing about her was that she was a demon. Now, I don't mean that she's mean to people. Quite the opposite actually! She's a saint and deserves every world Stacy can get her hands on. No, she's literally a demon. Horns and tail and all.

It was quite jarring the first time she saw Cecily like this. Stacy had came out of the shower wrapped up in a few towels, mad at herself for forgetting clothes. She walked to their shared room to get some stuff to wear when she saw Cecily on the bed, also naked but laying on her stomach. Her girlfriend was reading a book. They made eye contact, and Cecily just kinda lay there, saying nothing. Then, she smiled.

"Hey, Babe~" she said with a little smirk. "Like what you see?" Her tail whipped back and forth as she kicked her legs.

"...what the fuck?" was all Stacy would manage. This just made no sense. Why was she suddenly taller? Why was she pale grey? Why the fuck did she have horns? The nudity wasn't out of the ordinary, but why did she look like something out of a TV show? "Oh. I never told you, did I?" Cecily asked. Stacy shook her head, stunned. "Oh damn, guess I forgot. I'm a demon, was born one. My human form is tiring to maintain sometimes. If you're upset, I understand." 

Stacy blinked a few times. "I'm not! Just surprised. I really don't mind this. You could've told me a lot sooner." She sat on the edge of their bed and ran her hand through Cecily's hair, then touched one of the horns. "Wow, that's cool..."

"Thank you! And to be fair, I forgot that I didn't tell you. Henrik knew from the start. But hey, you know!" Cecily sat up, and Stacy saw that her blue eyes had shifted to a bright pink.

"It's whatever." She started to rummage through her drawer for a bra but heard Cecily clear her throat. "What?"

"You still haven't answered my question." Cecily sat up and stretched a tiny bit. "Like what you see?"

"Oh my God, Ceci..."

"Well?"

Finally, Stacy gave in and laughed, plopping onto the bed and curling up next to her girlfriend. "Yes, I love it. Let me guess, cuddles?"

"Yes please." Stacy sighed and closed her eyes. Two large, strong arms wrapped around her. She nuzzled into her girlfriend and felt the embrace get slightly tighter, and she smiled. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you too," Cecily whispered back.

Their relationship was strange, but that just made Stacy enjoy it even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just gonna keep shoving these on your results page.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	5. Candy Corn Cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone at the work party gave out candy corn, which Henrik isn't fond of. Cecily, however, decided to try it.

The front door shut, letting Cecily know that her husband was home. She raced into the living room and hugged him. "Henrik! How was work today?" she asked, grinning at him. Henrik smiled back at her.

"It was fine. _Exhausting_ , but fine." He flopped onto the couch and let the bag in his hands drop to the floor. Without hesitation, she swooped down and picked it up. She dumped the contents of the little plastic bag into her hand, which was a bag of candy and a sucker.

Cecily dangled the candy between two fingers and inspected it curiously. "What's this?"

Glancing up, Henrik saw her with the candy. "Oh, that's candy corn," he explained with a wave of his hand. "I don't care much for it, it's too sugary for me. You're free to try some, though." Cecily's eyes went wide, and she started gnawing at the bag. "Umm...you can use scissors."

"Oh." Cecily got up and ran into the kitchen, coming back with a bowl and scissors. Then, she cut open the bag an dumped into the bowl. She stared at the pumpkins and triangles in the bowl for a second before popping a pumpkin piece into her mouth.

Her eyes went wider, if that was possible. The sugary goodness burst inside of her mouth and gave her the same happiness that she felt watching a flame. She blinked once. Twice. Three times. Then, she put her hand back into the bowl and stuffed her mouth full with the candy corn. Henrik watched her with awe.

"You're really enjoying that, huh?" he asked, to which she nodded. "Glad you do. Just brush your teeth before you kiss me." Cecily smiled, then crawled over and kissed his cheek. "...you know what I meant."

"I do," Cecily agreed. "Still. Are you _sure_ you don't want some?"

"Yes."

The woman picked up the discarded sucker and unwrapped it. "Then eat this. Come on."

Knowing he couldn't argue, Henrik opened his mouth and let Cecily stick the sucker in his mouth. It was cherry flavoured, and didn't actually taste that bad. He smiled at her. "I love you, Cecily."

"I love you too, Henny." She nuzzled against his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for this.  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


	6. Some Kisses Before Bedtime (Stacy x Cecily)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kids are down, Cecily and Stacy have some fluffy fun.

Cecily lay her youngest daughter down in bed, kissing her forehead and tucking her in. "Now, do you want a story?" she asked quietly. Evie, her precious child, nodded.  
"Yes please!" Cecily sighed and ruffled her hair.  
"Well," she started, "there was once a lady who wanted to befriend a dragon. Dragons were really cool to her, so she wanted be friends with one! So she set out to the mountain and..." She trailed off as she saw Evie's eyes flutter shut. Evie started snoring. "...found a dragon. The end."  
After one last forehead kiss, Cecily left the room. With a small poof, she was in her usual form. Cecily left for the living room and slid through the doorway, seeing Stacy on the couch. She sat down next to her girlfriend and kissed her on the cheek. Stacy blushed deeply, as did she. It was absolutely adorable.  
"Are your little ones down?" she asked. Stacy nodded, which got her another kiss. "Good. Evie is down, and you know how Sabrina is." Sabrina barely left her room, and probably wouldn't until 2 am. "We should have a few hours for a movie. Or, y'know, something else~" She wiggled her eyebrows, and her eyes flashed bright pink.  
Blushing even more, Stacy snuggled closer to Cecily. Her body was shifted like she was ready to crawl into her lap.  
"I don't think so. A movie would be good, though. I can make us popcorn." She started to get up, but Cecily's tail wrapped around her. "Babe..."  
"I'll make it, don't worry."  
"No, let me."  
They argued back and forth for a minute. Then, Cecily grabbed her face and kissed her on the lips. She immediately relaxed and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Cecily's neck. The two of them fell back onto the couch, Stacy being pinned down. When Cecily pulled away, Stacy was breathing heavily.  
"Fine. You can make the popcorn," she said, crossing her arms. But she was smiling. Cecily shook her head.  
"Actually, I think I just wanna cuddle." She stroked Stacy's face, then went down to kiss her a few more times. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay


End file.
